


The Pale Princess (Of a Palace Cracked)

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessamine Kaldwin's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pale Princess (Of a Palace Cracked)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from a smashing pumpkins song.

          The pain is great, and she cannot move.

 _And so, it ends like this_ , she hears herself think amidst the sounds of chaos all around her. The fading echo of Emily’s desperate shout, the sharp _crack_ of magic, and the meaty thud of Corvo’s body hitting the stone.

          Her vision is blurred, red-tinged from the pain, but Jessamine can still see the horizon - the skyline of Dunwall, against the backdrop of clear blue skies and a brilliant, beautiful sea. She hears gulls in the distance, soothing crash of waves far away (and Corvo, she can hear him too, straining against the ground to come to her).

          Past the loathsome, copper stench of her own blood, she can smell the salt of the water – and, faintly, the warm smell of Emily’s hair.

          She gives Corvo her last message ( _and it is not enough, there is so much more she wants to say but the words are failing and the world is turning black_ ), wishing desperately to be able to reach up and touch his face. In these precious last seconds of her life, bleeding out onto the stones her ancestors put into place, overlooking her empire – her people – she chooses not to die in anger. She begs for hope.

          Save Emily, protect her.

          Jessamine’s eyes fall closed, and she sinks into the dark.

         When she next sees light, it is the blue of the void. There are no more gulls, only the sound of metal and madness. Fevered mutterings and magic. And deep in the distance, the singing of whales.    


End file.
